Su amor era putrefacto, era un virus sin cura Como lo era su alma
by ElisaHyuga
Summary: ¿Que pasaba cuando mi corazón estaba dividido en tres partes?... La mía, la de mi amado Mukuro-sama, y la del presidente del comité disciplinario... ¿Quien sabia?


¿Cómo puede ser tan importante discutir, en vez de solucionar los problemas?. Dime, ¿Cómo puede ser así? ¿Con la persona que esta a tu lado, que trata, y que trata de hacerte sonreír?...

Miraba atenta todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor en la pacifica ciudad de Namimori, estaba con mi querida I-pin-chan y Lambo-chan los cuales jugaban animadamente conmigo… Solo en esos momentos sentía que mi vida valía, que era yo Nagi, no Chrome un simple contenedor de mi amado Rokudo Mukuro… Mire al cielo pensando en mi vida, en lo triste que había estado últimamente, y en lo confundida que me sentía con el guardián de la nube… Hibari Kyoya, chico el cual se había ganado mi corazón y ni siquiera sabía la razón del ¿Cómo? Y el ¿Por qué?...

Mire al cielo rogándole a cualquier deidad que aclarara mis dudas amorosas, entre mi adorado Mukuro-sama y mi amado guardián de la nube… Gire mi mirada a la dirección de los niños y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver a las personas que invadían mis pensamientos preparándose para un combate en esos momentos.

– ¡Mukuro-sama! ¡Hibari-san! ¡No peleen! – Comente algo agitada acercándome a paso rápido a ellos y colocándome en medio, no me gustaba verlos pelear me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi ser… Pero sabia que eso seria imposible, aunque había logrado no se maltrataran físicamente siempre tendrían un debate interno por saber quien de los 2 era el mejor…

- Lo siento mi querida Chrome, no quería te preocuparas – Hablo como siempre tan cordial mi Mukuro-sama y me sonroje por lo bajo ante eso. Mire al guardián de la nube que simplemente miraba a de manera algo cabrada con el entrecejo fruncido a mi Mukuro-sama, pero tal fue mi sorpresa cuando la fijo en mi y sonrió de manera algo… Extraña…

- ¿Así que ella es tu "querida"? – Comento de manera retadora el pelinegro al mayor de nosotros. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante sus palabras viéndolo relamer sus labios de manera algo divertida mientras no quitaba su mirada cargada de deseo de mi anatomía…

- No mires as mi pequeña Chrome guardián de la nube, ella es mía – Musito el mayor de forma seria jalándome de un brazo para colocarme a su lado pero esa acción se vio cortada al ser jalada por mi otro brazo por el jefe del comité disciplinario de la escuela Namimori… Mi mirada demostraba mi sorpresa y fue entonces cuando jale mis brazos soltándome del agarre de ambos, y en ese momento… Hui. Corrí tan lejos pude sin mirar atrás pensando en lo que había pasado, solo le encontraba una respuesta a la actitud de ambos hombres… Rivalidad.

Detuve mi paso al llegar a un pequeño deposito del parque, entre en este… Quería estar sola ¡Necesitaba estar sola! Cerré la puerta tras de mi caminando a una de las esquinas, me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas y escondiendo mi cara en estas… Y sin más, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar… Me quede sola un rato hasta que sentí como tocaban de manera suave y delicada la puerta del establecimiento donde estaba.

Me levante a paso dudoso y abri suavemente viendo pasar por esta a el guardián de la nube y a Mukuro-sama. - Pequeña, lamentamos haberte hecho colocar asi… Hemos venido a pedirte disculpas… - Hablo de primero Mukuro y yo solo asentí volteándome a ver el guardian de la nube que solo asentía en afirmación. - Pero has huido de nosotros, nadie huye de mi… Asi que te morderé hasta la muerte – Comento sacando sus tonfas y sentí mis piernas temblar. Mire a Mukuro-sama que no parecía decir nada, inclusive parecía sonreír de manera algo torcida… Y por primera vez en mi vida, le tuve un miedo terrible.

Retrocedi dos pasos y note como el guardian de la nube solo se acercaba a mi sin decir nada, Mukuro-sama solo se había recostado a la puerta, colocando seguro a esta ¿Qué harian? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Mukuro-sama no iba a ayudarme? Y lo peor ¡¿Por qué mierdas Hibari Kyoya ahora me estaba besando?!. Coloque mis manos en su pecho apartándolo, cosa que me fue imposible pues él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

- Tienes que pagar mi pequeña Chrome – Hablo por fin Mukuro-sama y sus palabras solo me hicieron estremecer. Solte un quejido de dolor al sentir a Hibari morder mis labios, aprovechando el esto para meter su lengua en mi boca… Su mano… Ohhh su mano se paseaba por mis senos cubiertos y yo no podía hacer nada. Una de sus tonfas acariciaba mi entrepierna y gemi en los labios de Hibari al sentir como hacie presión en esta.

- N-no… ¿Qué o-ocurre?... – Susurre sin entender, viendo a Mokuro-Sama acercarse, el jefe del comité disciplinario se alejo y en su lugar llego mi Mukuro-sama. - No temas pequeña Chrome… O solo te lastimaremos – Comento y coloco una sonrisa socarrona ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me harían estos dos?... Mukuro-sama se alejo y volteándose a donde Kyoya lo beso, este le correspondió, y mientras mi mirada atenta y desubicada demostraba mi sorpresa, y confusión… ¿Qué pasaba? Mukuro-sama le quito las prendas superiores a Hibari, Hibari le desabrocho los pantalones a Mukuro-sama y luego de eso, dejaron de besarse para mirarme de manera perversa… Temble.

- Yo sere el primero – Musito al aire el Kyoya y Mukuro solo asintió. Se acerco a mi y de un solo tiron me arranco mi camisa junto mi sujetador. Me sonroje de sobre manera y un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando los acaricio… Y fue cuando lo entendí todo… Ese dia dejaría de ser niña. Paseaba sus manos por mis senos mientras mordía suavemente uno de mis pezones. Mukuro-sama por su parte se coloco detrás de Hibari y empezó a besarle el cuello, era una posición incomoda pero parecía no importarles.

- Vale, pero solo un momento, luego quiero hacérselo yo – Reclamo Mukuro-sama, y mi piel se erizo, y mas fue mi sorpresa al sentir como Hibari me tiraba al suelo colocándome en cuatro patas. Intente moverme, reclamarle. Pero no podía estaba muda y tan desconcertada que o atinaba a no hacer nada… Me saco mis bragas, y me subió mi falda, metió uno de sus dedos en mi virgen vagina y volvi a gemir, pero esta vez mas fuerte por una pizca de dolor… Y de placer. Mukuro por su parte se termino de quitar su pantalón, junto a sus bóxer y colocándose sentado de piernas abiertas frente mi cara, pude notar su grande y erecto miembro… Me jalo del cabello y me lo metió en la boca, no supe que hacer…

- Vamos Chrome, chúpamelo – Me dijo con voz gruesa y yo solo obedecí, y fue entonces cuando note la lengua del Kyoya recorrerme… Y penetrar mi vagina… Gemi, y volvi a gemir… Me gustaba, y también me gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo a Mukuro-sama. Escuche un cierre bajarse, y la ropa a mis espaldas caer… Ohh por Dios, Hibari era ahora el que también estaba desnudo. Me cogió de mis caderas y coloco su miembro entre mis piernas. Mire a Mukuro-sama que saco su miembro de entre mi boca, notando la mirada de complicidad que le daba al Kyoya, además de unas simples palabras de "Esta lista"… Y entonces lo sentí, sentí como su duro miembro entraba en mi estrecha vagina… Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y fue cuando sentí algo romperse dentro de mi… Ohhh bye, bye, amada virginidad… Grite cuando entro de lleno, mientras lloraba. Se quedo inmóvil en mi, pero luego de un momento, cuando sentí el dolor irse… Volvio a moverse... Un vaivén suave, hasta se podría decir que delicioso.

Empezaba a gemir, pero se vio interrumpido al Mukuro-sama ponerme hacer lo que le hacia antes… Se sentía bien muy bien. Las posiciones cambiaron, no me di cuenta de cuando, pero esta vez era Mukuro el que me penetraba y Hibari era el que tenia su miembro en mi boca… No sabia cuanto mas podría aguantar, y sin esperar a mas… El orgasmo me llego, junto con el de Mukuro-sama dentro de mi, y el del Kyoya en mi boca…

- Castigo completado – Dijo Mukuro-sama con voz ronca y el Kyoya solo asintió con su respiración agitada. Se vistieron y ambos salieron al mismo tiempo, claro, sin antes darse un beso entre ellos… Me dejaron allí, tirada, desnuda, y agotada. Empece a llorar al saberme ya abandonada, pero a pesar de aquello me había gustado… Y pensar que todo empezó con una pelea, en la cual… El centro era ella.


End file.
